Her Fathers Daughter
by F-35 Phoenix
Summary: Uzumaki Noriko. Or is she? Find the truth behind this strong kunochi who wishes to be Hokage. FEMnarusasu. T for swearing.
1. Enter, Uzumaki Noriko!

**WARNING! THIS STORY IS SERIOUSLY AU! BEWARE OF SAKURA BASHING!**

Her Father's Daughter

Chapter 1: Enter; Uzumaki Noriko!

Uzumaki Noriko was you average, twelve-year-old girl; sweet, caring, and cute as a button. Her body was well-shaped for her age, a slim figure with a hint of underlying muscle. She wore figure-accenting black no-sleeve shirts with black miniskirts overtop a fishnet bodysuit. The bodysuit ended at her calves and the middle of her forearms, and the shirt ended to show her entire midsection. Two short swords were held in sheathes on her back, but no one knew what they looked like; she had never drawn them near anyone. Her Sky-blue eyes were slanted slightly at the tips, giving her an exotic look. Her blond hair reached her hips and was done in two low pig-tails, looking almost like foxtails. Her tan skin was perfect, only marred by dainty whisker-marks. Not that you could see them. She wore a black facemask that took the place of her shirt collar, making it impossible to read her emotions. Many wondered what was under that mask, but that was very far down on their lists of things to find out, right after finding out what was behind the 'copy-nin's' mask. Currently, said nin was walking down the hallway to the classroom were he was too meet his soon-to-be-back-at-the-academy team of genins. Sandaime-sama had not informed him as to who was on his team, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the Uchiha was to be on his team. Which meant he was also to get the dead-last, and a mid-ranked genin. Perfect. Walking into the room, he was immediately yelled at for being late. Looking over the room, he started making observations.

Kakashi POV

I walked in to an eraser from the door and the slight snickers of a girl. Looking over my new students, I noted that I had indeed gotten the Uchiha heir. And he looked like a right stuck-up ass. _'Docking points for being stuck up'._ The first girl had long, pink hair, and was probably the head of the Uchiha's fanclub. She was busy mumbling apologies for her teammate's actions. He noted that her hair was tied up with her _haite-ite. 'dock some from her for turning her _haite-ite _into a fashion accessory.' _He then saw the last team member. _'Ah, shit. I wish Sarutobi-sama had told me I was getting her. Docking points for suggestive attire.' _

"Well, my first impression is… I don't like you. Meet me on the roof." I teleported out of there.

Normal POV

Kakashi was reading a questionable orange book. Seeing them come out, he quickly put the book away. "Okay, were going to do some introductions, so we'll start with…" Sakura cut him off.

"Um…ano…sensei, shouldn't…" Then _she _was cut off.

"Uzumaki Noriko. I like a few things, dislike just as many. Dreams for the future? Hmmmm… I have a lot of hobbies." Kakashi easily made out the smirk behind her mask. _'Why that little… she knew that's whet I was gonna do and beat me to the punch. Now what'll I do?' _"And your Hatake Kakashi; the Feared 'Copy-nin' that has a bounty on his head in nearly every shinobi nation. Ranked s-class nin in the bingo book." Kakashi's eye turned into a u.

"And how do you know that?" She smirked. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out a small brown book. On the front, in big black letters, was **'Bingo Book, 12th edition.' **Flipping to the near back, she read out,

"Hatake Kakashi; age, 26. Birth date, September 15th. Official rank; special jonin. Bingo book rank; s-class, number 10. Affiliation; Konoha. Special facts: Called 'copy-nin Kakashi', 'the copy nin', 'Copycat Kakashi', and various other names. Son of Konoha's 'White Fang', Hatake Sukumo. Last student of the…" Sasuke cut her off.

"Noriko."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Why?" She looked over to see Kakashi with a huge vein mark on his forehead, flipping a kunai suggestively; thinking _'I'm not allowed to kill genins. I'm not allowed to kill genins. I'm not…' _like a mantra. Noriko took the hint and put the bingo book away. Kakashi forced himself to put the kunai away and ask.

"Out of curiosity, who beat me out of the ninth position? Last time I checked, I was number nine." Noriko checked the book again.

"No one beat _you _exactly, but someone beat the number one guy, Orochimaru. Some guy calling himself 'The demon of the swirling leaves.'" Kakashi's eye widened.

"Someone beat Orochimaru? I…" a cough brought him out of his startled musings. He looked over to Sakura.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing introductions, not griping about who lost their position in the bingo book?" Her eye's immediately widened at what she said. Kakashi gave her a hooded look.

'_Great. I bet she's from the Haruno clan. They always did have that annoying double-soul bit. Looks like hers wants to take over. Creeeepyyyyy.' _"All right, ladies first." After the last introductions, Kakashi did the whole 'terrify them with the 66.6 percent failure-rate test' and told them not to eat breakfast tomorrow. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm off." Noriko said. "I'll pass that test no problem! Then I'll finally show you up, Sasuke-teme!" She, too, disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura looked at Sasuke, confused.

"Since when can she do that?" Sasuke said nothing and walked away. Sakura screamed for him to wait up and took off after him.

111111111111111111111111

In a large tree next to the academy, two nins watched them go.

"Interesting, ain't they, Tou-san?" The smaller asked.

"Indeed." Said the larger. They both vanished in puffs of smoke.

111111111111111111111111

The next day, the three genin stood waiting (Im)patiently for their jonin sensei. He tells them to get there at 7:00 am and has the nerve to be three hours late! On cue, the lazy jonin puffed in with an infuriating "Yo".

3…2…1…

"YOU'RE LATE!" Noriko and Sakura yelled indignantly.

"Sorry, but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around."

"LIAR!" Ah, it's like coffee.

Kakashi placed an alarm clock on one of the stumps. "Yosh. I've set this clock for noon. If you manage to get one of these bells before then, you pass." He held up a pair of bells. "Ready, begin!" The genin disappeared.

(Same thing happens, but Sakura is tied to the stump because I don't like her.)

Sasuke was walking from the training grounds, hoping to leave Sakura behind. Though he would never say it out loud, He much preferred to be around Noriko. At least she didn't hag on him like a fangirl. Then again, she was cute and nice. And her eyes were amazing and…

Sasuke stopped. Where had that come from? He squashed the thought mercilessly before noticing something black on the ground. Picking it up, he saw it was a wallet. Not just any wallet, Noriko's wallet. He could tell because it had the name 'gama-chan' written under a small, smiling frog. _'I should get this back to her.' _He turned around when…

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" Pink haired bitch. "Wait up!" Sakura came up, waving her hands. She stopped when she saw what was in his hands. "What's that?"

"Noriko-c…Noriko's wallet." DAMMIT! He had almost called her 'Noriko-chan'! What was wrong with him! He was an avenger! Avengers don't care about others!

Sakura looked at him strangly. _'Did he almost call her 'Noriko-chan'! **HELL NO! I WILL NOT HAVE SASUKE-KUN BE TAKEN BY THAT WENCH!' **_"Sasuke-kun, why don't we look through it, to see what kind of girl she is?" Sasuke frowned.

"No, it's her privacy, we should respect it." He took off in the direction of the training ground. He was about to come out of the bushes when he heard voices. Ducking down, he saw Noriko Talking to Kakashi-sensei. Pushing chakra to his ears, he listened in.

"…I'm surprised they got it. This is the first team you passed, right?" Kakashi nodded.

"Hai. You influenced them, didn't you?"

"Actually, no. Sasuke finally pulled his head out of his ass and saw what was going on." As soon as she said this, Sasuke stormed out of the bushes.

"You dropped this, dobe." He stormed off.

"Looks like it went back in." Noriko said flatly, causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"Indeed." They vanished in puffs of smoke.

**Well, that's the first chapter. Another author has a story by the same title. Rally good, and Skyward is desperate for reviews. Read And Review. Repeat.**


	2. Mission to the Wave!

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

Her Fathers Daughter

Chapter 2: Mission to the wave!

"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" "Damn cat!" "MY MASK!" "JUST LET ME KILL IT!" "BUT MY MASK!" "Relax, just go get another one." "Shut it, Kakashi-sensei." Glare of doom. "Sheesh, relax."

This was the conversation heard on the way to the missions office. Once their, the de…er, _cat, _was back in the waiting arms (read: chocking hold) of the fire lord's wife, Sarutobi smiled. The three genins looked on it pity (read: happily watching) the cat desperately tried to escape her clutches.

"All right, good work. Now, for your next mission…"

"Oh, no! You are not sending us on another crap mission like the last one! Give us a real mission!" (Guess who that was.)

Sarutobi chuckled as Kakashi pulled out his book, hiding his face. "I'm sorry, Sakura. (Wasn't expecting that, were you?). You know how the mission rankings work. I can't…" Noriko cut him off.

"Hokage-jiji, were ninja now and we can handle a harder mission. Maybe a low c-rank?" Sarutobi chuckled.

"Very well. Tazuna-san, you can come in now." The door behind the Hokage opened to reveal an old drunk, swigging from a _Sake_ bottle. (I _hope_ everyone knows who he is, cause I'm not gonna explain.)

"I'm Tazuna, the super bridge builder. Wait, these brats are supposed to protect me? They can't be ninja, and the one with the mask looks stupid." Kakashi heard this and lowered his book, revealing his…um…shit…

"Well…uh…ah." Tazuna managed to say. "Are you sure these brats can protect me?"

"My students can handle simple bandits. And if not, I'm a jonin, and I can protect you." He shot a glare at Tazuna. "However unwillingly." He turned to the genin. "Pack up and meet me at the gate in twenty min. Dismissed."

"Hai!" They shouted and ran out the door.

One hour later.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Sakura screamed. Kakashi had told them to meet forty minuets ago, and nether he nor Noriko had arrived.

Ten minuets later.

Sakura spotted Kakashi with an irate Noriko in tow. Just as Kakashi was about to use one of his creative (albeit useless) excuses, Sakura screamed at him.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU WERE LATE WAS THAT YOU WANTED TO GET MORE OF THOSE SHITTY PERVERTED NOVLES! I DON'T EVEN THINKTHEY CLASSIFY AS _BOOKS_!" Sakura breathed a bit. "Now can we get going?" She smiled sweetly. They sweatdropped and set off.

After twenty minuets of walking, Noriko spotted a puddle on the ground. Looking at it curiously, a devious plane formed in her mind.

"Hey Sasuke." He grunted. "What was that fire jutsu you used on that mist nin?" He looked at her strangely before smirking. He had caught on.

"Kanton: Kouen Boutou." (Flame boom. I'm insane. I come up with things like this.)

"Right, it was funny watching him run around after you used it in the puddle he was hiding in." Sasuke smirked. Kakashi was proud they noticed. Sakura was as confused as Tazuna. Sasuke performed hand seals.

"**Kanton: Kouen boutou!" **The puddle erupted in a geyser of fire as two mist nins ran around, butts on fire. (Gomen, Couldn't resist) Noriko wrapped them in steel wire and knocked them out.

"Nice, Sasuke-kun." She stopped, eyes wide open. "Did I say that out loud?" The others nodded.

"Whatever, Noriko-_chan_." Sasuke smirked and walked ahead. The other nins watched in surprise. Or, in Sakura's case, fury.

'**_HOW DARE SHE STEAL SASUKE-KUN FROM ME! THAT BITCH WILL PAY!' _**She fumed.

(Tazuna explains the wave's condition and takes them on a guilt trip. Skipping to where they meet Zabuza.)

Kakashi's danger sensor went off. "Everyone get down!" He pulled Noriko down with him as Sasuke and Sakura took care of Tazuna just as a giant clever knife-like sword flew overhead and sunk itself in a tree. Getting up, they saw a man land on the blade.

"My, my. Copycat Kakashi. And a few brats as well. My quarrel is not with you. Hand over the old man and you will not be harmed."

"Momochi Zabuza. Demon of the bloody mist. I might need this." He said, reaching up to his haite-ite and began to pull it up.

"Ah! The Sharingan. I'm honored that I meet it so quickly. Let's put it to the teast!" He ripped his sword out of the tree as mist covered the entire area. Zabuza's voice echoed over the area. "Eight places. That's how many places on the body will cause instant death. The Heart is a good place to start." Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, and sliced him in half. He exploded into water as a kunai flew into his neck. So began the game of cat ant mouse until zabuza trapped Kakashi in the 'Suirou no jutsu' (water prison.)

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed. Noriko got a devilish look in her eyes; which Sasuke noticed.

"Hey, Noriko-chan! Lets take him out!" Noriko smirked.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun. I got it." She stood up strait and drew the blades on her back.

They were simple blades, about a foot long without the hilt. They were bone-white, with kanji reading 'Shiro Shikon.' 'White Fangs'. But Sasuke and Sakura were sure there was more to these blades than met the eye. Noriko smiled and circulated chakra through the blades. Immediately, white auras surrounded the blades. Slowly waving them back and forth, trails of white chakra were left behind. "Like them? They're 'Chakra fangs." She charged.

Zabuza smiled and created another clone. Drawing his clever-like sword, he attempted to slice her in half. That only succeeded in getting the blade caught by one blade and being cut in half by the other. She was too busy getting ready for another clone to see the other clone sneak up behind her. It snapped the blades out of her hands and threw her into the water. She didn't come up, but Kakashi knew what was coming.

"Zabuza…" He looked at his 'prisoner'.

"What?"

Kakashi grimanced. "Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looked over to see a small blotch of yellow water where Noriko had fallen. Suddenly, a silver blotch appeared. The blotch rose to become Noriko. Her hair had turned as silver a Kakashi's, and her eye's had become pure black. A bit of hair dye, for dye it was, clung to the ends of her pigtails, making them look exactly like foxtails.

"Tell me, Zabuza; have you ever faced a true sharingan?" Her eye's flashed to red. Three tomoes drifted in each eye, indicating complete mastery. Her hands glowed with white and her blades zoomed into her hands. Sheathing them, she disappeared. Zabuza registered a kick to his back and was forced to release the water prison. Noriko teleported Kakashi to the others. "Let me handle it, Tou-san." Sasuke and Sakura looked at them, shocked.

"Tou-san! What do you mean 'Tou-san'?" She smiled at them.

"My name isn't Uzumaki Noriko. It's Hatake Noriko." Sasuke looked at her eye's and gasped.

"The Sharingan? How?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, I have a demon to fry." Noriko took off.

"Back to be beaten?" Zabuza sneered.

"You will be beaten, Zabuza."

"Hah!" He began to perform handseals. His eye's widened when he saw Noriko doing the same seals at the same rate.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" **They both cried. Two giant dragons made of water rose around them and crashed together.

'_How is she…'_

"Copying my every move?" Noriko finished for him.

'_Dammit, her eyes are…'_

"Pissing me off. Right?" Noriko finished. They both formed hand seals at the same time and called out.

"**Suiton: suikoudon no jutsu!" **Two giant sharks made of water crashed together. They began a new set of handseals when Zabuza saw _himself _behind Noriko. He was so shocked he stopped his handseals.

'_Impossible! Can she...'_

"See the future? You bet." She finished her handseals. **"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!" **A massive tsunami of water blasted Zabuza off the lake and into the trees. Pinned against the tree by water, he looked up to the waiting girl.

"Can you really see the future?" She pulled out a kunai.

"Yes, and your future is death…erk!" Two needles penetrated her neck. The kunai dropped from her hand as she fell from the tree. A mist hunter-nin dropped down and teleported Zabuza away. Kakashi jumped up and rushed to Noriko. He checked her vitals. They weren't there. Sasuke and Sakura walked up behind him.

"She…She's dead." Tears brimmed in his eyes. Just like all his precious people. She was dead.

**That was the chapter! Next, Training skillz!**


	3. Training Skillz

**NEXT CHAPTER! **

Her Fathers Daughter

Chapter 3: Training Skillz

Kakashi sat on the roof, staring at the moon. They had reached Tazuna's house a little over four hours ago. Noriko's body now lay in one of the spare rooms. He was on the roof because of that little insensitive boy, Inari.

_Flashback_

_The nins sat around the table with Tazuna and Tsunami, his daughter. They had just finished eating and discussing the bridge when a little voice was heard._

"_Why do you bother?" They turned to see a little boy looking at them. "Why do you bother? Your gonna die anyway."_

"_Inari!" Tsunami scolded._

"_You're just going to die! Just like that girl in the spare room!" Kakashi couldn't stand it. He simply got up and left._

"_At least he's listing to sense." Sasuke, for all his cool, lost it._

"_You have no idea what you're talking about! That girl in the spare room? Her name was Noriko. Hatake Noriko. Sensei's daughter! Don't even pretend to understand what he's going through right now! You may have lost your father, but he lost his entire world. Anyone he gets close to _dies_! So just shut up!" Sasuke stormed out of the house._

_End flashback._

"Kakashi-sensei." He tuned to see Sasuke on the edge of the roof.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"The 25 code of shinobi conduct states that a shinobi must never show his emotions." Kakashi nodded, slowly. Sasuke sat down next to him. "But didn't you say that those who don't follow the rules are trash?"

"What's your point, Sasuke?" He snapped.

"You also said those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Doesn't that include trashing their memories by refusing to show emotion? Noriko-chan would have wanted you to get it over with, and go on with your life. Emotions can only be kept in so long." Kakashi looked at him.

"What about you? You've manage to keep it in." Sasuke gave a bitter laugh.

"Do you really think there's a single night were I don't wake up screaming? Or a single day where I don't have to get away from people before they see my tears? I don't keep it in; I'm just a really good actor." He walked off of the roof. Kakashi watched him go with wet eyes.

33333333333333333333333

The next day, Kakashi lead the two genins out to the forest to a small clearing. He had a small scroll with him, and was refusing to tell them what it was. They stopped in front of some particularly tall trees.

"Alright; today you're going to work on your chakra control." He demonstrated to them the method. "If you manage to reach the top of the tree, come find me. But be _very _careful of when you approach." He dripped some blood on the scroll. A jet-black katana appeared in a puff of smoke. White Kanji reading 'kuro shikon' (black fang) were inscribed on the blade. "You don't want to get caught by this." He walked off.

Sasuke and Sakura spent the rest of the day climbing the trees. By three in the afternoon, they had reached the top.

"Sasuke-kun, let's find Kakashi-sensei." Sakura panted. Sasuke nodded and they went off.

Following his chackra trail, they began to feel strong chakra spikes. Way stronger than anything they had ever felt. Taking to the trees, they came to a river. What they saw shocked them into speechlessness.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the river, blade in hand. No less than ten trees lay felled around him; hacked by something like claws or split down the middle. A boulder stood next to him; cleaved in half. The waterfall behind him and three large trees were the only things left untouched. But not for long. Kakashi suddenly shifted his sword so that the blade rested along the back of his left arm. Rushing at one tree, he called out…

"**Dageki no Kuro Hoshi!" **(Strike of the dark star) Faster than the eye could see, the tree was cut with a star-shaped mark. Apparently, the mark went all the way through. He tapped it with the hilt of his blade and jumped away. The tree fell into pieces. Turning to another tree, he shifted the blade so it was vertical across his face. He charged again, calling…

"**Kuro Fenikkusuken!" **(Dark phoenix blade) Black flames ran along the blade as he slashed the tree. The entire thing erupted in flames and exploded. Pausing a second, he pulled up his haite-ite, he quickly made handseals, with the blade. Finishing, blue electricity covered the blade. Charging, he called out…

"**Raiken!" **(Lightning blade. Raikiri is lightning _edge_.) Thrusting the blade at the last tree, it sunk until it rested at the hilt. Panting slightly, he pulled the sword out and his haite-ite down, he turned to the waterfall. Plunging the sword into the shallow riverbed, he called out…

"**Heki Yami!" **(splitting darkness) A black aura grew at the tip of the sword. Stepping forward, he ripped the blade out vertically, sending a line of blackness through the water and up the falls. A second later, the water split along the line, forming two separate lines of water. A few seconds later, the separate lines became one again. Jumping to the banks, Kakashi sheathed the sword across his back and sat down, breathing hard. Seeing that it was safe, Sasuke and Sakura landed beside him.

"You ok, sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded. Sasuke observed the damage he had caused.

"What kind of sword is that?" Kakashi chuckled.

"It's just a sword, Sasuke. What makes it special is what you do with it." He thought for a second. "If you have swords of your own, I can teach you some of my katas." He looked at Sakura. "Even though you would find more use of a pair of razor fans. Actually…" He pulled out another scroll. "I never found much use for these, but maybe you can. Just put a little blood on the seal." Sakura did so, and two metal rods appeared in a puff of smoke. She flicked them open to reveal two steel fans with razor-sharp edges. Standing up, Kakashi motioned for one. Taking one, he held it with his thumb up the back with his fingers splayed across the front. He threw it with deadly accuracy, sending it spinning across the clearing and out of sight.

Sakura looked at him questionably when she saw a blur of silver coming back to them. Catching it deftly, closing it in the process, he flicked it open and handed it to Sakura. "That's the advantage of steel fans. They can be thrown as shuriken or kunai, but, when open, they return to the person that threw them. Also, like kunai, they can be used in hand-to-hand combat." Sakura smiled, flicked them shut, and hung them on the belt that held her weapons pouch. "The best part about them is that they take very little training to use." He ended with a smile.

"Sensei…" Sasuke started. "What weapon would best suit me?"

Kakashi gave Sasuke an appraising look. "Most likely wakizashi or a katana. Unfortunately, I never bothered to learn how to use a wakizashi, and I only have one katana, mine. So, wait until we get back to Konoha, and we can deal with it then."

333333333333333333333

Kakashi spent a week training Sakura to use _gunsen _(the fans) and gave a Kanton jutsu to Sasuke to keep him occupied.

On the last day of the week, they came to the bridge to see the workers dead or dying. Mist crept in around them, obscuring their sight. Dark laughter was heard.

"So, Kakashi; Back for round two?"

33333333333333333333

Back at the house, Noriko awoke to a scream and a crash.

**That was the chapter! I genuinely surprised that people love this story. KEEP REVIEWING! Next chapter: Yin and Yang!**


	4. Yin and Yang

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

Her Fathers Daughter

Chapter 4: Yin and Yang

Trapped in a dome of mirrors, Sasuke was helpless against the barrage of needles that came from the boy, Haku. His transport through the mirrors was so fast that nothing he did could catch them. He had one trump card left, but had yet to awaken it.

"I shall now become true shinobi and take your life." Haku hissed as he readied his senbon.

44444444444444444444444444

Kakashi stood in the thick mist, unsure of Zabuza's location. The katana in his hands had taken a serious beating, and he was having difficulty finding the necessary energy sources to perform his ultimate kinjutsu. Zabuza's laughter was everywhere. He couldn't do anything unless the damn fog cleared. He suddenly heard a soft pat behind him. Bringing his sword up quickly, he was just in time to prevent Zabuza's clever-sword from slicing him in half.

"Ha-ha-ha, if I can't get you, I'll just finish my mission." Kakashi quickly turned to his charge.

"Sakura! Tazuna!" He jumped in front of the two just before they were struck by the giant sword.

"Ha-ha, time to die, Kakashi!"

444444444444444444444444

Sasuke lay in the middle of the dome of mirrors, all but dead. Haku readied more senbon for the fatal strike, when a silver and black blur zipped through the dome, picked up Sasuke, and was out before Haku could blink.

"How? That's not possible! Whoever did that was going as fast or faster than me! How!"

444444444444444444444444

Sasuke looked up to see a face. A beautiful face; framed by silver locks. He reached up, touching it.

"A-are you an angel?" The face smiled.

"No; just someone who cares." She disappeared.

4444444444444444444

Kakashi couldn't go on. He was completely drained. Zabuza approached, readying the fatal stroke.

"the end of the copy nin. What an honor." Zabuza sneered.

'_Kami-sama; I need a miracle.' _ Kakashi's prayer was answered, in a blur of silver and black.

"Tou-san, I'm through playing games." Before Kakashi stood Noriko in all her glory. Her mask had been pulled down, showing her tan face and dainty whisker marks. "We must finish this now." Kakashi was too shocked and happy to speak.

"You're alive…" He said finally. She smiled at him.

"Alive and ready for action." She pressed her blades together and called out. **"Gattai!" **(Combine) White chakra swirled around the blades until they were completely obscured. Suddenly, the chakra dispersed to reveal a white katana. "One move to end all." Snapping out of his stupor, he got up and walked over to Noriko, his energy restored. Standing side-by-side, they held their swords vertically across their faces, so it looked like they were divided in half. Then, in unison, they called out…

"**Power of Yin and Yang! Genkirin!" **(Imperial wrath) Instantly, Noriko was surrounded by a white aura, and her eyes became pitch black. Kakashi did just the opposite, with a black aura and white eyes, like a Hyuuga. The two auras rose to form two great imperial dragons. (Their eyes matched the ones on their origin.) The dragons rose and intertwined with each other. (Like the water dragons did.) They roared and began to charged when two things happened.

One) Haku jumped in front of Zabuza in a feeble attempt to protect him.

And Two) Clapping was heard at the unfinished end of the bridge.

Everyone turned (the dragons too.) to see Gatou at the end of the bridge, along with a hundred or so thugs. A sick smile formed on his face.

"Pitiful. And you call yourself a demon. Ha! More like a baby demon! Well, now that your weak, my thugs can kill you."

Kakashi turned to Noriko. "I believe we no longer need to deal with Zabuza." Noriko smirked.

"I believe so." The dragons roared again and charged at the thugs. They clawed and ripped apart the thugs. But the strength of the jutsu failed as soon as they were gone. Now Gatou was alone. He whimpered incoherently. But he was as good as dead, if…

"Hey, Sensei!" Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"Yes?" She gave a very unnerving smile.

"May I?" He sighed.

"Go ahead." She smirked and drew her fans. Flicking them open, she took aim and threw.

They flew fast and true, slicing Gatou's head from his body. His body fell to the ground as she caught the fans. Blood dripped down them. Just as Sasuke arrived on the scene, Kakashi and Noriko collapsed.

4444444444444444444

Two weeks later, the bridge was complete. Team seven stood at the end of the bridge, ready to depart. Noriko's hair was blond once again and blue contacts sat in her eyes. Inari stood, crying.

"Don't stop fighting!" He called as they walked away. Kakashi looked back,

"What changed him?" Noriko blushed, but only the tip was seen over the mask.

"Uh, I did."

_Flashback_

_Two ronins held Tsunami in their grasps. Inari ran in._

"_Mommy!" _

"_Inari, run!" One of the ronin knocked her out._

"_Shut up!" Suddenly, a blade sprouted from his stomach. Spluttering, he fell down dead._

"_Shut yourself up." Noriko stood behind the dead samurai. Inari looked at her, terrified. _

"_B-but, you're the dead girl!" The other samurai looked absolutely terrified._

"_D-dead!" Noriko smiled and ran him through._

"_Not exactly." She turned to Inari, who looked like he was gonna pea himself._

"_Don't worry, I never died. The hunter-nin put me in a state of false death. I could hear, but I couldn't react. I heard what you said. We protect people, even if we die. But the most important thing is to keep trying, and be honest." She ruffled Inari's hair. "Keep going. Keep fighting." She vanished._

_End Flashback._

"Ok, sure, whatever." Sakura scoffed.

"I'm serious!" Noriko pleaded. Kakashi just laughed at them.

44444444444444444444

The entire village stood and watched the nins go.

"We need a name for the bridge; a strong name, that will keep it standing forever." One villager said. Tazuna smiled.

"How about; 'The great Noriko Bridge'" They all smiled and agreed. And so, the bridge was named for a girl who changed their destiny.

**End chapter! Don't forget to review! ;)**


	5. What now?

**NEXT CHAPTER! **

Her Father's Daughter

Chapter 5: What now?

The entire Jonin-sensei force of Konoha, along with the entire academy teacher staff, was in the Hokage's office, waiting for the announcement. The Hokage blew smoke out of his nostrils and began.

"As you know, the chunnin exams are to be held in Konoha this year. Which of you will be allowing your teams to participate?" The Jonin instructors stood, one by one, nominating their teams. Then, it was Kakashi's turn.

"Hatake Kakashi; jonin instructor of team seven; consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Noriko. I decline the nomination of my team for the chunnin exam." Collective gasps were heard throughout the room, along with a not-so-audible sigh of relief. Even Sarutobi was surprised.

"Are you sure, Kakashi?" He asked.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama. They aren't ready." Sarutobi nodded. The meeting continued until all were ether nominated or declined. Only one team was not taking the exam, Team seven. After everyone left, Sarutobi called Kakashi to him.

"Kakashi, why are you not nominating your team? From the reports I've read, they are clearly ready." Kakashi sighed.

"No, Sandaime-sama; they aren't. The reports you read only stat that all missions were successful. You don't know what's really going on.

Kakashi spent the rest of the hour explaining everything. Sarutobi left slightly shocked and ready to change his smoking habits.

5555555555555555555

Waiting at the bridge like usual, team seven was surprised to see Kakashi arrive only four minuets after the designated meeting time. Noriko looked up with anxious eyes.

"Well, tou-san? Are we in?" Kakashi shook his head.

"No, you're not going to the chunnin exam this year. Instead, were going on a training journey." Noriko's eye's got real big. "Before you bug out, let me explain. This year the exam is not going to be normal. Orochimaru is on the move, and rumor has it, he's after the sharingan. That make's both Noriko and Sasuke vulnerable, seeing how Orochimaru doesn't seem to discriminate between male and female." They all nodded. "Be packed up and ready to go in fifteen minuets, I'll be at the gate. Bring the weapons I gave you." That was directed at Sasuke, he almost never carried the katana he received as a birthday present from Kakashi. (How he knew his birth date was a mystery to Sasuke; he never told anyone. Damn Fangirls.)

Fifteen minutes later, team seven stood at the gate, ready to go. Kakashi had indeed been waiting for them, much to their surprise. "Everyone ready?" They nodded. "Oh, and Noriko; you can wash your hair out once we reach the first cross point. Let's go." And Team seven walked into a figurative sunset, courtesy of Gai.

5555555555555555555

Noriko did indeed wash her hair out after they left Konoha's inner forest, crossing into the near deadly outer forest. This part of the forest was the place they procured the creatures in the forest of death; which, Kakashi explained, was where the second exam took place in the chunnin exam. But it still wasn't as bad as it could be. To ample shivers, he told them that this was also the former home of Kyuubi, along with many other demons. But not to worry, they rarely come out of their lairs.

"So why did Kyuubi attack?" Sakura asked.

"No one knows the reason, most believe there isn't one." Kakashi replied. He pulled several scrolls from his travel pack. "These are summon scrolls, each a different animal." He tossed one to each genin. "For Noriko; foxes. For Sasuke; wolves. And for Sakura; cats." They each opened their scroll. "Sign your name in blood." They did so.

"How do you summon?" Sakura asked.

"Like this." Kakashi took out a kunai and slit his thumb. Performing the seals, he called out. **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **He slammed his hands into the ground, resulting in a puff of smoke and an adorable pug. "This is Pakkun."

The little dog raised his paw in a salute. "Yo." This caused both Sasuke and Sakura to drop their jaws, and Noriko to leap forward and hugged the little kawaii dog to death.

"Pakkun! Your back!" She cooed. The pug did a full-body twitch.

"Kakashi…why!" Kakashi sweatdropped and dismissed the pug. Noriko found herself clutching only smoke. She pouted a bit and sat back down.

"Ok, now, you try." He said. Noriko jumped right up. Performing the seals, along with the blood, and was rewarded…

…with an orange fluff ball. It looked at them with those big chibi eyes and said. "Ohayo, I'm Shippo. Did you summon me?" Noriko nodded, clearly resisting the urge to glomp the poor little kit. "Cool! I'm gonna tell dad that you have our summon scroll!" He vanished in a puff of smoke. Sakura tried next, and produced a kitten so cute that even Sasuke smiled at it. When it was Sasuke's turn, he managed a puff ball, with little needle teeth. That hurt like heck, according to Sasuke. (The pup enjoyed chewing on his leg.) When they stopped for the night, Kakashi gave them each another scroll.

"These are scrolls that outline what techniques would be best for you. Noriko and Sasuke can use their sharingan to copy me doing them, so I can spend more time training Sakura. Any questions?" They shook their heads. "Good. Let's get started."

55555555555555555

They spent a year in the outer forest, learning and discovering. But they still did not return to Konoha. If they had, then maybe the most awful thing that could happen (In Kakashi's mind. Worse things could happen.) wouldn't have happened.

5555555555555555

Tsunade was worried. She had been appointed Godaime Hokage almost three years ago. Four years ago, one team of genin and their jonin instructor had left on a training journey. She had hoped they would be back soon, mainly because said jonin instructor was desperately needed. She read over the teams info file again.

Team 7:

Jonin instructor: Hatake Kakashi.

Genin: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Noriko.

Info:

Hatake Kakashi: 26. Last Hatake. Saringan no Kakashi, elite. Incredibly powerful when unprovoked, near sannin power when provoked. Near impossible to provoke. Will kill anyone, as long as under orders. Possesses one Sharingan eye.

Uchiha Sasuke: 12. Last (sane) Uchiha. Powerful, but vengeful. Will stop at nothing to kill Uchiha Itachi. Easy to provoke. Hard time with killing. Possesses two sharingan.

Haruno Sakura: 12. Last Haruno. Weak, but incredibly smart. Can use the simplest techniques to combat much stronger foes and come out on top. Medium difficulty to provoke. Will only kill when needed. Possesses 'Hitokage omoi.' (Soul shadow mind.) WARNING: PROVOKE AT RISK OF SANITY AND/OR LIFE.

Uzumaki Noriko: 12. Only Uzumaki. Powerful, but dense. Can use incredible jutsu without fear of over taxation. Easy to provoke. Will only kill when absolutely necessary. Possesses no kekkai genkai. Holds an s-class secret.

Tsunade sighed.

'_We need you here. Why did you leave?' _A sudden commotion outside her door brought her out of her musings.

"Hey! Dog-face! We're here to see Hokage-jiji!"

5555555555555555555

**So? What do you think? The next chapter will contain crack and some flashbacks. Bear with me.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. WHAT!

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

Her Fathers Daughter

Chapter 6: WHAT!

Four teens sat in front of the Godaime Hokage, each with varying levels of disbelief. Tsunade observed their appearances. The first girl was around 5'5" with long pink hair. Her eyes were bright emerald, and she had a rather large forehead. Her hair was separated into two messy pigtails, and her outfit was fit more for seduction that ninja wear. (For picture of outfit, go to narutofan dot com and click 'fanart.' Type 'evil hinata 2' in the search bar and hit go.) Two large razor fans were attached to her belt.

The second girl was around 5'7", and had silver hair in pigtails to her ankles with blond tipping the ends. Her eyes were pitch black and she held herself with dignity. A black facemask was pulled to just under her eyes and was connected to a black bodysuit. The sleeves went all the way to her knuckles and became fingerless gloves. Silver plates were embedded in the gloves. The bottom was swimsuit cut, but was disguised by a miniskirt. Her Hitai-ite was tied around her neck. Two white sheathes were strapped to her back, with two black hilts sticking out.

The first boy was 6' with spiky black hair in a short pony tail. He also had pitch black eyes. His frame was somewhat girlish and he gave off a stubborn aura. He wore black baggy cargo shorts and a black tee with a wide neck. Black bandages wound around his calves and ankles, as well as his forearms. His Hitai-ite was on his forehead. A large black Katana was strapped to his back.

The last teen was an oddity. Tsunade felt she knew him from somewhere, but couldn't place him. He was 5'9" with gravity-defying silver hair. One eye was pitch black, but the other was hidden by his Hitai-ite. He also wore a black facemask, connected to a skin-tight black short sleeved shirt and black pants. Black fingerless gloves that stretched to his upper arm, held with white bandages. ANBU arm guards were strapped to his forearms. (Everyone who's read 'Kakashi Gaiden' should know this outfit.) A standard black katana was strapped to his back. He seemed to be peeved about something.

"Ok, so you're telling me that Hokage-jiji is _dead_?" The silver haired girl whined. Tsunade sighed and nodded. The girl looked like she was about to cry. The black haired boy quickly moved to comfort her. Giving him and eye-smile, she calmed down. The silver-haired boy spoke next.

"I'm guessing you want to know who we are, why where here, and why we have Konoha headbands, right?" Tsunade nodded. "Well, we have headbands because we are Konoha ninja; we're here because we wanted to come home. As for who we are…" he pointed to them each in turn. "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Noriko, Haruno Sakura, and I'm Hatake Kakashi." At this point, Tsunade busted out in hysterical laughter. This continued until the vein on Kakashi's forehead looked like it was about to burst.

"HA! Oh please, if you wan to sneak into the village, please choose a less know person to copy, one preferably the same age." She continued to laugh until Kakashi got fed up and lifted his head band.

_"Sharingan!" _Tsunade stopped laughing abruptly as she stared into the red depths of the sharingan. _Now _she recognized him. It _was_ Kakashi; only, he was a sixteen-year-old. Damn.

"Well…" She started as Kakashi covered up the sharingan. "How the hell did Kakashi revert to his (snicker) sixteen-year-old self?" Sasuke sighed, and Sakura explained.

_Flashback_

_They had been in the outer forest for just over a year, and had heard nothing of the outside world. They heard nothing on their trips to small, out of the way villages, but those were few and far between. Most of the villagers were blissfully unaware of the happenings outside their village. Back out in the forest, however, Kakashi was showing the three a new jutsu he had caught with his Sharingan._

"_**Raiton: Rakurainiau!" **(lightning element: struck by lightning. I swear that's what it means.) Lightning streaked from his hands and blasted apart a tree nearby. Wide-eyed, the three genin 'ohh'd like it was a fireworks display. They were too busy gaping to notice the sound nins in the trees. Nor did they hear him whisper…_

"**_Konohei no Naraku: Hakasai!" _**

_End flashback_

Tsunade gaped. She just gaped. "Ninth level of hell: _puberty again?" _She gaped some more, all while Kakashi let his rage grow.

"I was still charged with electricity after the attack. Originally, it was just a Genjutsu meant to trick your mind into thinking it was going through puberty again, hence the name. However, the electricity in my body gave it enough juice to actually transform my body back to just before I hit puberty." He than added under his breath, "If you think it was hell _once_, you should try going through it _twice._" (All right, I have no idea how bad puberty is for guys, but its complete _hell_ for us girls. You guys complain about a little pain, but do you have an internal organ that RIPS ITSELF APART ONCE A MONTH! HUH? DO YOU?) The silence afterwards was only broken by a few muffled snickers. Finally, Sasuke spoke.

"Can you fix it?" He asked.

"Have you tried, 'Genjutsu Kai'?" They nodded. "Well, how about 'Genjutsu Kai', charged with electricity?" They looked at each other, slightly sheepish.

"Kakashi-sensei is the only one who knows electric attacks that don't cause instant death. Unfortunately, he can't use them until he reaches the age that he learned them. A nasty side affect that we leaned about a few years ago."

_Flashy back_

_The three genin were staying way clear of the silver-haired teen next to them. He had been fuming for the past month, and was prone to lash out at unsuspecting bystanders. Namely; Sasuke, Sakura, and Noriko. Sasuke whispered to his girlfriend, (oh, did I leave that part out? After walking in on the two kissing, Sakura finally gave up on Sasuke and left Noriko alone.) "I thought his profile said that he was impossible to provoke?" _

"_Hey, one, it said _near_ impossible and two, how would you feel if you were suddenly 13 again? Not to mention…" She was cut off by sniffing noises. Turning, she saw Kakashi sniffing the air. _

"_Sound nins, four of them. From the east." Noriko sniffed as well. _

"_They're coming in fast, I think they want to do a swoop and run." Sasuke and Sakura nodded, not doubting them. It was well known that the Hatake clan had an amazing sense of smell. They could pick out a single rat in an infested dump, if need be. They got into ready stances and waited. Suddenly, four sound nins jumped down from the canopy. Kakashi began seals._

"_**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" **All he got was a feeble trickle of water. Kakashi looked to the lake next to him, and then back to his hands. "Well isn't this just _peachy_." He growled and proceeded to beat the crap out of the Sound nins._

"_Remind me not to get on his bad side…" Sakura muttered._

_End Flashy back_

Tsunade thought for a minute. "Well, I can reverse it, but it will be painful." She looked over to Kakashi. "Come with me."

Twenty minutes later, Kakashi walked back in to the office, back to normal. He was back into his standard jonin uniform, katana strapped across his back. He looked extremely relieved; although, he did wince every other step. Tsunade followed him in, looking pleased with herself. "Now that that's settled, why don't we settle the matter of your rank. I fully expect Kakashi to want retain his position as tokubetsu jonin, but from what I've heard from him, you are way beyond genin level. He even said you could breeze the jonin exam. So I've got an idea." Kakashi suddenly tensed; he knew what was coming. "The ANBU. (Does anyone know what that stands for?) We have recived numerous reports from the current captain that he needs new recruits desperately. He also said something about wanting his predecessor back…" she said with a thoughtful glance at Kakashi, who chocked.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama; no f-in' way." He snarled. "Too many bad experiences, and I'm not talking about the assassinations." He seethed quietly to himself and almost missed Tsunade pulling a scroll out of her desk. "wha…?" He said as she handed it to him.

"I knew you would feel this way. Sorry, but I'm making this an order. All four of you are to enter the ANBU. Kakashi, you'll be taking one of the captain positions. You four will remain as a team, Kakashi in lead. Give that scroll to the current head captain." Kakashi, still seething, walked out, students following. After they left the tower, Kakashi turned to them.

"Take this scroll to the ANBU headquarters. I meet you there; I have something to pick up." Sasuke took the scroll and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then, Sakura realized something.

"Uh, guys? Where's the ANBU headquarters?" They both face faulted. Perfect.

**HA! I FINALLY UPDATED! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **


	7. Your Back!

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

Her Fathers Daughter

Chapter 7: You're back!

After ten min. of wandering around Konoha, Noriko suddenly dashed off, something about hair dye. (…) They finally found themselves outside the ANBU headquarters after another thirty minuets. Kakashi was already there, back in black. His red wolf mask was hanging on his belt, and his Hitai-ite was gone, his sharingan tightly closed. The two couldn't help but cringe as they noticed some of the bone-white armor was tinged barely-noticeable pink. Clearly, that armor had seen much blood and gore. Noriko was with him, hair blond once again and blue contacts in. (I don't know how long standard hair dye takes to set; my own hair is dyed fire-engine red.) Clearly not wanting to talk, they led them into the building.

The first thing they noticed when they entered the building was that it was very warm. But, seeing as how the ANBU dress, that was no surprise. The next thing they noticed was that quite a few of the maskless ANBU were gaping at Kakashi, jaws to the floor. Numerous thuds were heard as people dropped the things they were holding. One thought ran across the three genins' minds.

'_What did Tou-san/Kakashi-sensei do to merit _this_?' _They walked to the gaping receptionist and handed her the scroll.

"Hatake Kakashi; returning captain of the Foxtrot one assassination squad. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Noriko; new recruits." He gave a grim smile. "I'm back." She nodded dumbly and took off with the scroll. Three loud 'Yatta!'s were heard from the they back of the room, and Kakashi suddenly found himself crushed in a group hug. The rest of the ANBU force sweatdropped at their actions and went back to their business. Kakashi finally untangled himself from the mass of bodies and got a good look at the team.

The Foxtrot one assassination team was made up of three members. The first was Aburame Suzumushi, Shino's aunt. Close to 5'5", she wore the standard Aburame giant overcoat and sunglasses, only her coat was dead black. Her long black hair was crawling with insects. Second, Hyuuga Henmei, a member of the main family, and kind of a black sheep (read: Not arrogant). He looked like your average Hyuuga, only his hair was in a short frullet. (A reverse mullet.) The last was Nara Kodai, and she was just as eccentric as her name implied. (Apparently, only Nara males are lazy.) She was 5'7" with her mega long brown hair in a high ponytail. "It's good to see you guys again. I thought you'd of quit by now." Kakashi said, slightly surprised. Henmei smirked.

"Oh, come on, you don't think we'd quit after all we've been through together! Although, I don't blame you for quitting when you did…" the good mood officially killed, he decided to change the subject. "So, these the brats?" He asked. Kakashi gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Yeah." Kodai gave a small chuckle.

"Still the same as ever; huh 'Kashi-kun? Well, we're glad your back; crabbyness and all." She chuckled some more. A small cough was heard. Kakashi turned to his genin.

"Right; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Noriko." He said; pointing to each in turn. "Guys, this is Abruame Suzumushi, Hyuuga Henmei, and Nara Kodai; they were part of my original ANBU team." Several 'Ohayo's later, the head of the ANBU came up to them.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hatake-sama." Kakashi turned to him.

"Give it up, Ikari-san; you know you outrank me now." He said cheerfully. "Guys, this is Osore Ikari, current head of the ANBU." Another round of 'ohayo's later, the genin followed the five ANBU out to the back of the building to the immense training field. Even more ANBU were there. Some were sparring, while others practiced jutsu. A few were fussing over their weapons. It was astounding how much they cared for them, if the fact that the katanas and wakizashi were razor-sharp and in mint condition had anything to say about it. A few held different weapons, like the black snake-masked one had only a flute at her side, or the blue tiger that had no weapons, but was somehow leaving long gashes on the training dummy he was using. Not one had razor fans, or chakra fangs. But one did have a huge, wooden rod on his back.

"Ok, we just need a basic demonstration of skill, see as you were trained by our most powerful operative. So…" Sasuke cut him off.

"Wait, I thought Itachi was your most powerful." He said, confused. The captain smiled at him.

"There's a reason Kakashi-senpai's stats say that he's near impossible to provoke." He shared a knowing look with the other ANBU. "Only one person ever managed to tick him off. Scary thing is, what we saw was only the tip of the iceberg." Kakashi suddenly looked exasperated.

"Oh come on; your not gonna tell them _now_, are you?"

_Flashback_

_The Foxtrot one four-man team was hidden in the trees of the earth country, waiting for their chance to strike. White Wolf took lead, followed by Blackbird and Sloth, the rear taken by Fear. (lol, a rhyme…) Ten Iwa-nins sat in the clearing below them. White Wolf gave the signal and they attacked. They quickly dispatched the first nine, as White Wolf went for their target. Surprised by the sudden attack, he quickly set himself into a very familiar stance._

"_So, wolf; have you ever faced the drunken fist?" Wolf sighed and got into his own stance. This guy better not…_

"_YOSH! WE SHALL NOW DO BATTLE WITH THE FLAMES AND BURNING PASSION OF YOUTH!" Spoke too soon._

_As the man in front of him continuously spouted crap about 'THE FLAMES OF YOUTH' (All caps inten.), the vein on Wolf's forehead grew bigger and bigger until he snapped. _

_The rest of the team watched in morbid fascination as Wolf _literally_ beat the crap out of the Iwa-nin._

"_Remind me not to get on his bad side…" Sloth muttered._

_End Flashback_

Sakura and Sasuke started laughing at the strangled expression on Kakashi's face, while Noriko muttered something about irony. Still giggling, Sakura volunteered to go first.

77777777777777777777

"Okay, Sakura; First, a Ninjutsu." Sakura nodded, performed a few seals, and called out

"**Iikagen Bunshin no jutsu!" **(Random clone) Four bunshins appeared. "Now the only problem is finding out which is which." She tossed a kunai at all of them. One fell to water, another to smoke, and the last two to mud. "Okay, that Mizu, Kage, and Tsuchi bunshin no jutsu." Ikari nodded.

'_I reeaaaaaallllly don't like Kakashi-senpai right now. It took me _years_ to make that jutsu work.' _"Next, a Kenjutsu." Sakura grabbed her fans and flicked them open. With a sadistic grin, she shouted…

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" The ANBU got the message and hit the deck. Taking aim, she shouted, **"Ninpou: Gunsen** **Touhi!" **(Ninja arts; fan's flight.) She threw the fans, and the next second, they were back in her hands. **"Kaze!" **She waved one, and of the twenty-plus training dummies, only one now stood with its head still attached. Picking themselves (and their jaws) off the floor, Ikari gulped.

"Okay, uh, now Genjutsu." Sakura smiled and performed handseals.

"**Suiton: Unsanmushou!" **(Water style: Vanishing mist) Her body seamed to dissolve into mist before vanishing completely. **"Kai" **her disembodied voice sounded. She reappeared as Ikari gaped.

"Now just a Taijutsu maneuver and your good to go." She smirked evil and vanished from view. Ikari saw her reappear behind a random ANBU member and make a tiger seal.

"**Konohagakure H­­­iden: Taijutsu no Ogi: Sennen Goroshi!" **(Everyone together now! Konohagakure supreme secret taijutsu! ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!) She rammed her fingers up the ANBU's ass and sent him flying, screaming in rage and pain. She stood up and whistled. "150', that's a new record!" She said happily as she walked back.

"Okayyy, Sasuke's next." Ikari said, wincing in sympathy.

777777777777777777

Ninjutsu: Sasuke performed around twenty hand seals.

"**Suiton: Mizu Yari no Jutsu!" **(Water style: Water spear) He waved his hand in the air and a pole made of water gathered. He hurled it at the nearest training dummy and it went completely through before falling into a puddle.

Kenjutsu: Sasuke drew his Katana and held it vertically across his face.

"**Dageki no Kuro Ookami!" **(Strike of the dark wolf) He charged at the dummy as a howling sound filled the air. He vanished just before he reached the dummy and reappeared behind it. He walked back to the dummy and tapped it. It fell to bits. As he walked back, Ikari managed to ask a question.

"Out of curiosity, how many times did you slice?"

"16." Ikari blanched.

'_I didn't see any of those slices!'_

Genjutsu: Sasuke performed handseals.

"**Kyuukyoku Henge!" **(Ultimate transformation) Smoke covered him and cleared to reveal…

A puppy? (lol) Smoke exploded again and Sasuke stood there. Ikari blanched again. Everyone knew it was possible to henge into other people or weapons, but it was impossible to henge into animals. As an animal, your body shape changes and you have to act like that animal, and some things animals do are physically impossible for a human. (AN: Most likely not true, but I don't give a shit.)

Taijutsu: Sasuke settled into an unfamiliar stance and launched himself at a dummy. They were surprised to see ay least ten afterimages. The first struck the dummy in the chest. Each one after it also struck the dummy. When the last image struck, the dummy was blown apart. Seeing confused faces, Sasuke explained.

"I was moving so fast that I left afterimages. Every time an image hit, the force of the strike doubled. Tricky to pull off, but very dangerous."

Ikari nodded dumbly as Noriko stepped up for her turn.

777777777777777777

Ninjutsu: Twenty handseals and a bow and arrow later, Noriko stood in intense concentration. suddenly, she shouted.

**"Ninpou:Touhi no Kasen!"** (Flight of the fire arrow) She shot arrow after arrow at thedummy, each one igniting as soon as it left the bow. Soon, the dummy was nothing but ash. Everyone gaped at Sasuke's next statment.

"She can hit a terget 70 percent smaller twenty times out of twenty times."

Kenjutsu: Noriko drew her chakra fangs. Channeling chakra through, the white auras appeared. She slashed diagonally twice, creating a double 'x'. She then slashed down vertically, trough the centers of both 'x's. The chakra streamed forward like claws, ripping apart the ground and anything they touched.

Ikari was sweating now. _'Don't want to be on the receiving end of that…'_

Genjutsu: Performing seals, Ikari had to blink a few times after she announced the jutsu.

**"KamiHebi!"** (Hair serpent. I need a new Japanese dictonary) Her pigtails started to writhe and twist like two snakes from her head. The tips formed into snake heads that snapped at Ikari, trying to reach him to bite. With a soft 'kai', the illusion dispelled. Ikari just sat there, shaking.

"He's _still _afraid of snakes?" Kakashi muttered.

Taijutsu: Two handseals later, Noriko yelled out.

**"Kami Senbon!" **(Hair needle) Her pigtails flared out and shot multiple strands at the dummy, peircing it in all eight vital points. One thing ran across onlookers minds as her hair fell limp.

_'WTF?'_

7777777777777777777

Ikari, now recovered from the snake trauma, sent them in for their masks and tattoos. Before they left, he stopped Kakashi.

"Are you sure you want to keep that mask? We could give you a new white mask, like yours used to be." Kakashi looked at the snarling red paint on the mask, remembering that it wasn't paint at all. Kakashi smirked.

"No; let our enemies fear the return of the Blood Wolf."

**Whew! Long chapter. But, I finally completed it. Can anyone tell what's _really_ decorating Kakashi's mask? Come on, it's not that hard. BTW, I'm starting a new story, called 'The Heir of the Wolf.' It should be up within the week. Check it out and tell me if it's worth continuing. Happy ficcing! **

Fenikkusu-chan is walking down the street, minding her own business, when suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WRITER'S BLOCK!" (Screaming continues.)

That's right; our poor little Fenikkusu-chan has been assaulted with a dreadful combo.

Mind-rape by a plot bunny and the dreaded writer's block. HELP ME!


	8. The clan

**Next chapter!**

Her Fathers Daughter

Chapter 8: The Clan

"Tsunade-sama." Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. "Two foreign ninja are here to see you. They're not from any of the major powers."

Tsunade sighed. "Send them in."

A few minuets later, two tall men entered the office. They both wore black billowing robes trimmed with silver, and Hitai-ites on black cloth, bearing a mark that looked like a diagonal claw slash. They both had long silver hair in a low ponytail, and had a large silver symbol sewn into the back fabric of the cloth. It was of a full moon with a silhouette of a howling wolf head. Underneath their robes were standard jonin uniforms, only completely black. They looked like twins.

"Godaime Hokage-sama." They greeted with a bow. She nodded to them and asked what they wanted. The first stepped forward.

"Hokage-sama, my name is Kosenjou, and this is my brother, Karasu. We are here to visit a relative who resides in this village. Or, with your permission, bring him and his daughter back to the clan compound in our village." Tsunade's eyebrow rose.

"And who might this relative be?"

888888888888888

At that moment, the four-man Echo two recon team was walking to the Hokage's office, ready to hand in their latest report. They had hoped that she was in a good mood, but their hopes were quickly dashed when they came into hearing distance.

"SHIZUNE! I NEED SAKE!" This meant she had already run out of her 'secret' stock.

'Shit' was the best word to describe what was going to happen.

8888888888888888

Tsunade looked behind the two foreign ninja to see four Anbu (which I recently found out is an actual word that means 'the dark side') enter the office. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"This saves me a bit of trouble. Copperhead, Nike, (not the sports brand. Nike is the winged goddess of victory in Greek mythology.) you can go and rest. Blood wolf, Foxtail, stay." Confused, Kakashi got a good look at the men in the office, and stiffened. "Masks off." Noriko and Kakashi removed the porcelain masks. "Do you recognize these two, Kakashi?" The two looked him full in the eye. He snarled.

"Hatake Karasu, and Hatake Kosenjou. Their members of the main Hatake." He growled out. Noriko was looking around like she didn't know why she was here. "What are _they _doing here?" He spat, with copious amounts of venom. Tsunade took a long draught from a new Sake bottle.

"These two want to take you ang your alleged daughter to the clan compound in Ookamigakure." Kakashi scowled. "But what I want to know is, one, how there are any Hatake out of this village, and two, is Noriko really your daughter?" Kakashi rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, she is my daughter. But you should really be asking how there can be any Hatake out of Ookamigakure. My Great Grandfather took his wife and children out of the village because of a disagreement with the rest of the clan."

Karasu spoke up. "That doesn't mean you have to hate us. It was really a little spat, Mikaeri overreacted." Kakashi gave a bitter laugh.

"Ovvereacted? You tried to have him executed for denying the clan. And, by the way, I have every right to hold a grudge. When me and my team visited the compound over twenty years ago, you told me to get out, only in more words, and not as nicely."

"You can't possibly hold a grudge…"

"And you can't possibly claim to know me, in any way." He snarled. The others in the room felt the temperature drop a few degrees. "Noriko, out." Noriko looked up, confused.

"But… Tou-san…" The temp dropped a few more degrees.

"Now, Noriko." But she wasn't giving up yet.

"Tou-san, I'm not…"

"Noriko!" He snapped. He glared at her, sharingan spinning. "Do. Not. Question. Me." Returning the glare, she huffed and stomped out of the room.

88888888888888

Sasuke and Sakura watched Noriko fume her was down the hallway. "What's up with her?" Sakura asked.

"No clue."

88888888888888

Back in the office, the temp was slowly decreasing with the amount of anger Kakashi was broadcasting. Tsunade, however, was slowly trying to piece things together. A sudden question struck her.

"Kakashi, aren't you a little young to have a daughter as old as Noriko?" Kakashi rubbed his eyes again.

"That was the one thing I didn't want to talk about." He walked over to a blank stretch of wall, and pressed a seemingly random point. Instantly, a small safe appeared. With a few different seals, he said "Kai." The safe opened, to reveal a small stack of papers. He pulled them out and handed them to Tsunade. "These are medical reports from around seventeen years ago. Read the signature at the bottom of each one." Tsunade did. She did so, and gasped.

Orochimaru.

88888888888888

The tem sat in the Ichiruka ramen stand, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Noriko was still in a foul mood, and she wasn't even touching her ramen. A puff of smoke appeared next to them.

"Pack your things. Were going to Ookamigakure." Kakashi disappeared again. Noriko soon followed.

"I still don't know what's going on." Sakura said blandly.

88888888888888

The team sat by the gate, waiting for the two foreign ninja. They both were two hours late.

Poof. "Yo." They were glared at. Quailing under the intense glares, they mumbled. "Lets get going."

Near the end of the day, they all decided to set up camp. The two wolf nins offered to take first and second watch.

8888888888888

Karasu had just woken up Kosenjou for his watch when a large chakra signature approached. The got into defensive positions before realizing who it was.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Perfectly. The girl is distancing herself from her father. When we get to the compound, we can further the difference. Then, you will get the Uchiha, and we will get the girl. And to top it off, we get rid of our final obstacle in eliminating the rebellion."

"Kukuku, we all win, in the end."

Unbeknownst to them, a certain pink-haired kunochi had heard the entire conversation.

8888888888888

Sakura had still not told anyone of the nighttime meeting. She was too scared of whit might happen if she did.

It took them another two days to reach the gates of Ookamigakure. The village was nowhere near as large as Konoha, but held its own beauty. It was peaceful, and the people walked with dignity. The small group walked straight past the main area of the village, and kept walking until they came to a large circular gate, painted with the Hatake clan symbol. When they entered, Sasuke and Sakura realized something.

Kakashi and Noriko hand not spoken once since they left Konoha.

**And the plot thickens. That's that. I hope you liked this chapter. Took forever. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
